That Fat Bastard
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Continuation of Reversing the Rejects Cutter goes missing and Otis and Adi have to go find him, much to Otis's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

"Otis, come on! Dance with me!"

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"Well. Get drunk enough!" She huffed, ordering him a double shot of Jack.

"Whoa...uhh...Okay." He downed the shot, finishing the beer he was working on previously. Adi ordered him two more double shots to finish him off. "Whoa, whoa. Keep that up and I'm not going to be able to stand up." He laughed. Yeah, he was feeling it.

"Come on!"

"Alright, alright." He stood, taking her hand and pulled her to the floor with him.

God, Adi loved it when he danced with her. He wasn't exceptional, but it was so fun. HE was so much fun. She relished every minute with him that she could get him to relax and be himself. She loved his true colors more than anything, and loved him so fully and wholly.

They danced into the night until they were both panting and laughing, leaning against each other and laughing. He pressed his forehead to hers, and she could hear his deep chuckle as he pulled her against him, resting his hands in the small of her back. Her head spun. Even after so many years together, he could still make her heart pound in her ears.

"Hey, handsome." She giggled, kissing him.

"Mm... Hey, mama." He kissed her, kissing her cheek multiple times before he moved down to her neck, growling playfully.

She giggled louder, trying to squirm away from him as his beard tickled her skin. "Otis!"

"MMmm...Whaaaaat...?"

She tried to push him away, giggling uncontrollably. "We're in public!"

"Hnn... I just wanna kiss you..."

"I know, baby. But you don't DO things like this in public, sweetie."

"Other people do..."

"Yeah, but you don't like that. And you're drunk."

He laughed. "Yeah, I am."

She kissed him lovingly on the apple of his cheek. She loved how his cheeks bunched up when he smiled. It was her absolute favorite. "Okay, sweetie. Let's go home."

"Can we have some fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you make it home, we sure can, sexy." She shoved her hand into his back pocket of his jeans and squeezed.

He squirmed, cinching his eyebrows together. "Mm...Nooo..."

"Ohh, I'm sorry." She smoothed his long gray hair. "Sometimes you like that and sometimes you don't." She kissed his jaw through the soft facial hair. "You're just so fucking sexy..."

"Who, Meeee?"

She laughed outright. "Yes, you. Come on, you drunk loon."

"I'm YOUR drunk loon." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her again. She laughed as she loaded him into the car and drove home.

Much to her surprise, he did make it home and through two rounds of making love before he collapsed, curling up to her and snuggling up to her as tight as he could before dozing off.

The next morning, she woke up to him still curled around her tightly, nuzzling into her further.

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Huh? Yeah."

She kissed his cheek, squeezing him. "Mmmmm I love you!" She smiled up at him. "Your beard needs trimmed."

He rolled his eyes. "No, it doesn't."

She pat the length of it, fluffing it on his face. "Yes it does. It's so bushy."

"Fine, fine." He got up and she heard his trimmer running. She went down to make some coffee for them.

She heard him come down the stairs and smiled triumphantly. He had shaved his neck the way he knew she liked it, making him look much neater.

"Goodmorning, handsome." She kissed his head.

"Morning..." He rubbed his face.

"You hung over?"

"No...Just a little tired feelin'." He looked up at her. "Where's Cutter?"

She shrugged. "Didn't you see him yet? It's late for him."

"Yeah, I know..." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Fuck him."

"Otis."

"What!?"

"Stop."

He scowled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you know where he was going last night?"

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"Where?"

"To that fuckin' girl's house. Some whore." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know where it is?"

" _No."_ He spat. "I _have_ a loving wife. I don't _need_ a whore."

"You're going to need a dentist to put some teeth back in if you don't stop acting like a fucking child."

He glared at her.

"Okay. So what did he tell you."

"He was going to her house to fuck. It was off the books so he didn't have to pay. She likes him for more than just a customer, I guess..."

"Ah. And you don't know where she lives?"

"...Yeah, I do."

She quirked her eyebrow.

"We were driving around one day and he told me..."

"So why didn't you say you did?"

"Because I hate him."

"Otis."

"I do! He fucking hurt me and I hate him. You know that..." He fidgeted in his seat, giving her puppy dog eyes. She knew what Cutter had done to him. How he had abused him just like his parents. Twice. Those fucking blue eyes looking at her like that almost killed her.

"Ah, yes, but he also took you in when you needed it the most, too. Keep that in mind, Otis."

"But-"

"He could have left your sorry ass rot in that dingey apartment and let you die from that infection."

He glared at her again, narrowing his eyes.

"So we're going to go get him."

"No, we ain't."

"Yes, we are."

"No, We're NOT." He sat up. "I could be the head of this family, Adi! Why don't you see that?!"

"What FAMILY Otis?! You're the only ones left!"

He sat back in his seat, pain crossing his eyes. He loved his family dearly, and she knew he was still mourning their loss. She felt bad, but he was being immature.

"But...but...He HURT me, Adi...He hurt your Otis you love so much."

"Don't-"

"He hurt me..."

"Otis. Stop using that." She stroked his face. "Be the bigger man, huh?"

He grumbled, crossing his arms again and pulling his face away from her.

"Let me put it to you this way." She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you ever want laid again in this century, you'd better help me find him. Deal?"

"You wouldn't _dare._ "

"I can go a lot longer than you can, Otis."

"Mmm...FINE!"

"That's my sweet, handsome, lovely man." She kissed him. "I love you."

He grumbled. "I love you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll drive, you direct me tow here to go."

"Fucking...fat bastard...mother fucker...rapin' son of a bitch."

"Otis! Stop it!" She slammed on the breaks, almost making him beat his face on the dashboard. "Stop. YOU got your revenge. YOU were the one who told him to cope with it by fucking women. This is TECHNICALLY your fault."

"He didn't have to do it way back then. It's technically HIS fault."

"Otis! Shut the fuck up! STOP! Put that behind you. This is now. He said he was sorry. He said he regretted it. Stop being such a fuckin' bitch!"

Otis fell silent in the car as they drove, looking down at his hands.

"Otis."

"Yeah..."

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

"I'm sorry, baby. But you're really starting to piss me off."

He glanced at her, fear crossing his face.

"Shhh, no no. You know better than that, sweetie. You know I won't hurt you and I'm not going to leave you. I'm just saying you're starting to piss me off the way you act with him."

"I just don't understand..."

"What?"

"How you can want to defend him after you know what he did to me..."

"Babe...I know. I hate him for it, too. But your sister didn't do anything to hurt you, did she?"

"No...She was always there for me. Always. Even though she didn't know what was going on in my head, she loved me through it. Like family."

"And he's her father, Otis."

He looked at her.

"And he loves her very, very much. So can you please do this for her? Because she helped you so much?"

He sighed, nodding. "Okay...Okay."

He directed her to the house and they got out, kicking down the door. Otis drew his gun right away, leaning against the door.

"Don't shoot! Help me! HELP!"

Otis rushed to the woman who was screaming, motioning for Adi to stay behind.

She was knelt in front of Cutter, trying to stop bleeding from knife wounds.

"Adi! Come here!" Otis pulled off his shirt and cut it into strips as quickly as he could, tying off Cutter's wounds.

"Shit! Help me get him into the car!" She turned to the sobbing prostitute. "What the hell happened?!"

"My...My pimp daddy...He...he came and...And he saw John...and...and he knew him from before when he came into the club and he knew he wasn't paying, so they...they got into a fight...He left, but...but John..." She sobbed. "John got hurt!"

"I see that...Damn, he did a number on him."

Otis helped Adi out to the car and frantically drove home as she attended to his wounds in the back seat.

When they reached the house, they gently carried him in and up the stairs, dumping him into his bed.

"Alright. I got this. I got this."

"Baby...I...I...Uhm...I...I can help..."

"Go get me my bag, then. Gauze, stitches, a needle."

Otis ran and got the necessary supplies, running back into the room and dumping them in front of her.

"Okay. Go talk to Baby. Tell her what's going on and be there for her like she was for you. Okay?"

He nodded and thundered down the stairs. She worked on Cutter, suturing his wounds after the bleeding stopped. He had really had quite a beating. His face was bruised, nose broken and eyebrow split, and he was stabbed multiple times on the arms and legs, only having a serious stab wound in his stomach that thankfully wasn't bleeding as badly, or as deep as the others.

She hooked him up to an IV and gave him a pain reliever. She gently swiped his face with a washcloth and tried to rouse him.

Finally, his eyes begin to flutter open and he moaned as he looked around the room.

"A...Adi...?""

"Yeah, Cutter. It's me. You're alright."

He cringed. "God...Hurts..."

"I know...do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I do...Is...is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Daddy?" Baby stood in the doorway, tears rolling down her face. Otis stood behind her, blue eyes pained. She ran in to the room, kneeling beside him. "Daddy!"

"I'm okay, Baby. I'm okay. Adi's takin' care of me..." He stroked her hair dumbly, cringing at the movement.

"Daddyyyy..." She whined.

Adi walked out, wrapping her arms around Otis's waist. "He's gonna be okay."

"That's good..." He sighed. "Baby's real upset..."

"Yeah, I see that..."

"I...I...Y...You gonna uh...You gonna need help...?"

"Hm?"

"I...I'll help you..."

She drew back, looking at him with shock written across her face. "Otis...A...Are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "For Baby's sake..." He looked down, face reddening. "Just for her. Not for him...And for you, too...If you need me."

"You care about him too..."

"...Y...You're right. He did take me in. He could have left me at my apartment to die...You're right. You're always right..."

"Baby..." She stroked his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I love you...I...I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to be mad at me, either. I don't want you to be hurt."

"N...No...Adi...You're right...I...I'm being stupid... I got my revenge. He apologized...I did tell him to cope like this...and he did..."

"Ohhh, baby...You..." She sighed. "I'm sorry I said that, but baby..."

He chuckled. "Adi. I'm not mad. I'm not hurt. I just...want to be helpful...I want to be there for you...To help you."

"I love you sweetie." She kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled softly, nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

When Baby had settled down, Cutter stroking her hair and cooing at her that he was fine, he would be fine, Adi and Otis stepped back into the room.

Baby's face was red and tear-streaked as she stood and grabbed Otis, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright. It's alright." He stroked her back as she sobbed into his shirt. "We survived much, much worse, remember? And Adi's taking care of him again. Adi and me. We're gonna take care of him, okay?"

She nodded, sniveling. "I hate this! I'm so tired of us always being hurt!"

"I know...I know, Vera..."

She turned to Adi, still sobbing. "I...I'm sorry...I know he's your husband, but I..."

Adi laughed. "No, I know you're not trying to steal him from me. You just need him right now."

"I...I just...I...I lost my momma...I don't wanna lose daddy, too."

"You won't. We'll take good care of him, okay?" Otis hugged her, stroking her back.

She sniffed, laying her head on Otis's chest. A pang of jealousy hit Adoria, but she knew better. They had fucked around before she had come along, but he was never unfaithful to her. He loved her more than anything. Baby was his sister, not his lover.

Baby stayed with Cutter all through the day. Thankfully, the pain killers were effective and he didn't protest much during the day, though Adi knew with wounds like those, he would be a fit to be tied as soon as the drugs started to wear off.

As night fell, Baby started to doze off on Cutter's arm.

"Hey, Angel-Baby, why don't you go clean yourself up for the night and get some rest? We've got it from here, okay?" Otis stroked her back.

She nodded, retreating to the bathroom and showering. Otis sat beside the older man.

"So. Found yourself a girl, huh?"

Cutter nodded. "Yeah. She's a cutie."

Otis nodded, looking down at his hands. "Well, that's good."

Adi's jaw dropped.

"Fuckin' pimp...beats her up and does this to me...Fucker."

"You gotta be careful, Cutter. Those crazy fuckers could do a lot worse than stab your ass."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Just sayin'. Think she'll wanna come over and visit you?"

"What?"

"Your girl. Y'know..." Otis shrugged. "I know Adi would wanna see me if she knew I got hurt. Figure if she cares about you, well..." He shrugged again.

"Hnn...Yeah..."

"I don't think you'll be up for any sex for a while, but...It's nice to have people you care about around you when you're hurt..." He looked up at Adi pointedly.

"Yeah...Yeah, sure is, kid..."

Otis and Adi sat in Cutter's room as he slept. Adi sat and braided Otis's hair until he finally had had enough.

"I'm so, so proud of you."

"Hn?" He looked up at her. He was sitting, and she was standing behind him. She came to the front of the chair and took his face in her hands, kissing him.

"You...You're opening yourself up to other people. You're showing other people the Otis that I know. The Otis that I know you really are, but you hide from everyone else because he's been hurt so many times, but big gruff mean Grr Otis hasn't."

He peered up at her, smirking slightly. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, relaxed.

"Beneath that hard exoskeleton of yours, you're the sweetest person I have ever met in my entire life. Without a doubt. I'm so, so proud of you for showing other people. I know it's scary. It took you long enough to show me."

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair. "You talking about it is making me really, really nervous about it. You know that?"

"Sorry, babe." She smiled.

"Come here. Let me give you some sugar, huh?" He pulled her into his lap, straddling his waist as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly, looking up into her eyes as he pulled away.

"Oh, come on. I need more than that. I put more than that in my coffee in the morning."

He smirked, kissing her deeply and lovingly.

She heard a groan and giggled. "You'll wake up cutter, sweetie."

Otis raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't me."

Hearing it again, they both turned their heads to the source. Cutter was groaning in his sleep. The pain drugs had worn off.

"Shit..." Adi jumped off of Otis and rushed to their room to get supplies.

"Shhh..." Otis turned to Cutter, stroking his arm. He wet the cloth Adi had left beside him in the cool water they had in a bucket, and gently swiped it across his forehead. "I know it hurts...You're alright...You're alright...Just try to relax."

Cutter's eyes flew open. They were glossed over in pain and a thousand miles away. Otis knew that stare. He knew exactly what he was feeling.

"You're okay. It's okay...Adi's coming back with the medicine. Then it'll stop. I promise the pain will stop... Shhhh..." Otis swiped the cloth down Cutter's arm where beads of sweat were starting to form. Cutter grabbed his arm roughly, squeezing hard. Otis had to suppress a startled yelp as he did, and then a cry of pain as he held him there. "Aah...I know...I know...It sucks..."

Cutter moaned, still gripping Otis's arm.

Adi returned and dosed him with the pain medication. Her jaw dropped when she saw Otis attempting to comfort Cutter as he had one arm in an iron grip.

Cutter gradually released Otis as the drugs started to work, dulling the pain surging its way through his system. Otis sighed in relief when he was finally free.

"Ow...Fuck that hurts..."

"He really had you."

"Hm...yeah..."

She smiled. "Good job, baby." She kissed his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Otis and Adi stayed with Cutter throughout the night. Otis slept in the chair beside his bed and Adi slept on the floor.

She couldn't believe the dramatic change in Otis's attitude about Cutter. God, she wished she had thought of bringing Baby into the picture sooner. She loved her Otis, but by god he could be fucking stubborn and a fucking asshole when he wanted to be.

"Hey, baby..." She shook him awake in the morning. His head was slumped forward to his chest, and she knew he would be aching. She had made them a pot of coffee and had brought him a mug.

"Hnn...?" He tried to raise his head and grimaced at the pain. "Oh, fuck..."

"Mm...yeah..."

He raised his head, rubbing his neck with one hand and his eyes with the other, yawning. "Did he wake up yet?"

"No..." she kissed his forehead, shoving the mug of coffee into his hands.

He looked down at it, then up at her. "Am I in trouble?"

"What? No? Why?"

"You always bring me coffee when I'm in trouble..."

"Oh, sweetie. No. You're not in trouble. Far from it."

As he drank from the mug, she noticed large finger shaped bruises forming on his arm from where Cutter had grabbed him.

"Ooh, baby..."

"Huh?" He looked down at his arm. "Oh...That's why that hurts."

"I can't believe how you're acting."

"Oh, fuck. Here we go."

"No, no. In a good way. In the best way, actually. You...You were so good last night. You did everything I usually do."

He shrugged. "You get hurt enough, you pick up on some things, doc."

She smirked. "You know what I mean."

"Mm..." He grunted.

She sat in his lap, careful not to spill either of their mugs of coffee and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Hey, handsome."

He sighed contentedly and laid his head on her chest. "This is actually the fucking best..." She felt his arm snake around her waist and rest on her hips.

"How's that, sexy?"

"Hm..." He cleared his throat as he took another sip. "Coffee in my hand, my baby in my lap and her titties in my face. Hell of a way to start a day, I think." He smiled up at her innocently.

"You're a goof." She smiled back.

"I'm _your_ goof. You picked me."

"I did. And I would pick you again and again."

"Aw." He laid his head on her again. He loved the way her arm rested around his shoulders. He felt so enveloped in her love. "You know what my favorite part of the day is?"

"What, babe?"

"When you're still asleep and I'm not, and I look down and you're laying on my chest, all curled up to me because you've inevitably kicked all the covers off in the middle of the night. You always have one hand on my chest and the other around me, and your cheek on my chest. It's so cute. It's just...every morning I get to wake up and see that you're still there. That you're mine."

She simply turned and looked at him, carefully sitting her mug on the bedside table behind him.

"...What?"

She kissed him, shoving her tongue passed his lips immediately. Her hands rested on either side of his face. She pulled away breathless.

"Whoa. What was that for?"

"Because that was the sweetest thing in the world."

He smiled softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "No, mama. That's you."

She felt her face grow hot and he chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

They both heard a groan and jumped. Cutter stirred awake.

"Well, well well. The dead rise." Otis sighed. "Adi, can you handle him by yourself for a minute?"

"Y...Yeah...? Why?"

"I've got an idea."

He finished his coffee, changed quickly, and left.

He drove to the house by memory, praying to god he remembered the way well enough. He knocked on the door lightly, and she answered.

"Hey...I...I know you don't know me. But I'm John's...er...son...and-"

"Yeah. I remember you. You were here the other day..." She seemed bashful. Something quite different for a prostitute. "How...How is he doing?" She clutched her bedrobe that she was wearing.

"He's alright. Uh...That's why I came, actually. You uh...You wanna come see him? Spend some time with him?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really!? You...You would do that for me?"

"Er...It's...really not that big of a deal, I-"

Before he could explain himself, she had kissed his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick stain. "I'll go get dressed! Hang on!" She scurried away.

It wasn't long until she came back, fully dressed in a black band t-shirt and ripped jeans that rivaled those Baby wore. "Let's go!"

They got in the car and drove along, listening to the radio.

"So..." She purred, licking her lips. "Who was that other woman with you the other day?"

"My wife." He deadpanned. He wanted no part of whatever she was trying to offer.

"Oh..." She slumped in her seat. "Thought I could repay you...Y'know."

"Yeah, no. We're not doing that. Just...Just make him happy, okay?"

She nodded. They wandered inside the house.

"He's upstairs. Come on." He led and she followed. "Hey, Cutter! I got a surprise for you."

He was awake. Adi had propped him up slightly and was feeding him soup and tea. The woman stepped out from behind Otis and Cutter smiled hugely.

"Sasha..." He managed.

"Ohh, baby!" She sat next to him, all but throwing Adi out of the chair and started feeding him and cooing over him.

"Hey, Baby." Adi purred, wrapping her arms around Otis's neck. "That was...so, so sweet of you. I can't believe you did that...That...that was amazing. And so kind..."

Otis shrugged. "You asked me to be the better man. I'm trying..."

"This is above and beyond, baby." She smiled, raising her eyebrow as she noticed the lipstick stain on his cheek, wiping it off.

"I...ah...she...she...I didn't-!"

"Shut up." She kissed him, pulling him close to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis and Adi shut the door of Cutter's room to give him some privacy with his girl.

"Mmm...Babygirl...How did I get so lucky?"

"Hm?"

"Out of all the shit...Here I am with the most beautiful woman in the world, the most loving woman and someone who really, truly cares about me. Who loves me almost as much as I love her. Married to her."

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Well, life fucked you hard enough. Figured you could have something halfway decent, I guess."

"Mm...Baby, you're so, so much better than half-decent. You're the world and so, so much more." He kissed her.

"I love you..." She stared up at him, enrapt in those blue eyes. God, she loved him more than anything.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"I can't believe you went to get her. That was so awesome, baby..."

He shrugged, blushing slightly. "I...I knew if I was hurt, I'd want you...That's all I would want, actually...And...If he cares about her even a little bit, and she cares about him..." He shrugged again.

"Was she eager to come?"

"Oh, yeah. She was worried about him. That or she's a really good actress. I don't know how long it's been going on between them, but whatever."

"Aww. That's so good for him...I'm so happy for him."

"Mm. Yeah, me too. Gets his attention off you for a while."

She swatted him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Whaaat?"

"You stop that."

"Hey, sorry. Losing you would absolutely fucking destroy me. It's actually my biggest and only fear in life. That and...my deep, dark secret shit. But anyway. Excuse the fuck out of me if I get a little antsy at any threat ever to take you away from me."

"Aww. You know you would never lose me, baby."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Look down at your left hand, fuckin' retard. There's a ring on it that says so."

"Mmph." A shit-grin spread across his face. "Oh, but was that like...marrying me as a friend, or do you like...actually like me?...Do you really love me? Like...do you like me or LIKE like me?"

She shoved him. "Shut up."

"Actual quote from Adoria Driftwood." Otis cackled.

"DOCTOR Adoria Driftwood." She smirked back. "And that was like...3 o clock in the morning."

"Yeah, but you weren't even drunk!"

"I had a bad dream, okay!?"

"I know, I know. Doesn't make it not funny."

She smiled, standing on her tiptoes again. "Mmm. What I would do to see you in a tux again."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Just so I could stare at you in it for a while then take it off of you." She licked her lips. "Oh, the things I would do to you, Otis B. Driftwood."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me..."

"Hn...Baby...Hold that thought...You...You know we have to check on him again.

He groaned. "You fucking cock tease..."

She giggled. "I know. I'm sorry."

Caught up in their own moment, they hadn't heard the moaning coming from the other room. They threw open the door and Otis cried out in disgust right away.

Cutter's girl was leaning over the bed, head in Cutter's crotch. There was no mistaking what was going on.

"AGH! GOD DAMN!" Otis fell all over himself trying to get back out the door as Adi quickly shut it.

Adi couldn't stop from laughing uproariously. The whole situation was just too good.

They knocked again before they entered, waiting until they heard the woman speak.

"We...We're decent this time."

They walked in, Otis avoiding Cutter's eyes.

"I am so, so sorry..." She blushed.

"Mm..." Otis grunted.

"You should've knocked before you came in..." Cutter muttered.

"It's MY goddamn house!" Otis growled.

"Otis." Adoria warned.

"Besides...hurts too bad to fuck...Then you WOULD'VE heard us. But I hurt too much..."

"I...I just thought...I'd make him feel better."

"Ooooooookay, that's more than enough mental images for the day. Please stop talking."

The woman stayed for a bit longer before she started to get antsy.

"I...I should probably get going...I..."

"I'll take you home." Otis offered, shoving a gun into the back waistband of his pants. Adi's eyes widened. "It's...not a good neighborhood, baby. I'll be back." He kissed her on the head and left with the woman.

When he returned, he and Adi sat next to Cutter again.

"Nn...Damn, that hurts..." He groaned.

"Yeah...Bet it does..." Otis tried to comfort, really to no avail, but at least he had tried.

That day, Adi's attention was almost entirely devoted to Cutter. Otis understood why, but that didn't stop him from feeling a pang of jealousy when she stroked Cutter's forehead lovingly like she did his, and soothing Cutter like she soothed him.

"Oh, quit whining." Otis grumbled.

"Otis."

"What?! He's got pain medicine. Can't ask for much else!"

"Be nice."

"I am! I've been nice..."

"He's in pain."

"I know. I have known for hours. There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I'm an inconvenience to you, Happy Boy." Cutter glared.

Otis grumbled and settled for a while.

Otis continued to pout, and when Baby came to sit with him, they left.

"What the fuck, Otis?"

"I...I...I just..."

"You get jealous. I know you do. But when will you learn no one is competition for you?"

Otis shrugged. "I dunno..."

She kissed him. "You silly man."


	6. Chapter 6

Cutter recovered slowly, and Otis and Adi tirelessly took care of him. Cutter had to marvel at how Adi had Otis by the balls. If she said jump, he asked how high, though not always without complaint. That's what he wanted. Not these fleeting loves and flings that he had. He wanted something real: like Adi and Otis had. He wanted someone to look at him the way Adi looked at Otis; with such love in her eyes he could almost see her pupils turn to hearts. And the way Otis looked at Adi, god...Like she was the most precious gem on the face of the earth, like she was a goddess. Admittedly, he loved to watch them interact. They were adorable together. Watching them hug, their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. They weren't cut from the same mold, by any means, but they were surely made for each other.

He didn't quite feel that way when he looked at this girl. But she looked at him like a prized possession. He really, truly enjoyed her company. But he couldn't see the relationship lasting long. It discouraged him, sometimes, looking at Otis and Adi. How perfect they were together. Absolutely and totally compatible in almost every way. And even after four years together, they still loved each other the same as they did when they first met. No, it was much, much stronger than back then. They had grown together, her breaking down Otis's mile high, steel enforced walls, and him learning to love someone the proper way, and learning to _be_ loved.

Yeah, Cutter wanted that.

"Babygirl." Otis kissed Adi's forehead, raking his fingers through her hair and pushing it back to give him access to do so. "I'm going to get his babygirl. Okay? I'll be back."

"Okay. Hey, what's that? Give me some real sugar there, candyman." She smirked as he kissed her on the lips, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants. "You're going to shoot your fucking balls off..."

"That's why I gave 'em to you for safe keeping." He hollered over his shoulder as he left.

"How are you feeling today, John?" She asked, wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"I'm alright." He answered, sitting up slowly. "I'm just old. That's my problem."

"Aw, come on. You're only as old as you feel!"

"Yeah, right now I feel about a hundred. Your happy boy there keeps givin' me shit because of whinin'. Not everyone's body's been knocked around the block as much as his has."

"I DARE you to say that to his face." She quirked an eyebrow.

Cutter grunted. "Look, all I'm sayin' is not everyone is so used to being hurt like he is. He can break his goddamn arm and brush it off like it ain't nothin'. Not everyone can do that."

She sighed. "Yeah. Not everyone is as stupid as him when it comes to being hurt." She shook her head. "God, he worries the hell out of me sometimes."

Cutter shook his head. "Ah, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah. That's what worries me."

"Man, I think about how bad he was when I first met him. Wonder how that poor kid survived...Even got around lookin' like that."

"I...don't want to think about it. Please."

"Hm. Sorry."

Otis returned with the woman, who happily skipped over to Cutter's bed and sat down.

"Hi, sweetums!"

"Hey there..." He smiled. He loved this girl. God, he did. But not like Adi loved Otis. or Otis loved Adi.

As they sat and talked, he continually glanced at Adi and Otis standing in the corner of the room. Adi had her hands on Otis's chest, looking up at his face. Otis lightly brushed the back of his hand over Adi's cheek, murmuring something to her. He saw her face redden and Otis's lips turn into a smirk. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet kiss.

God, he wanted that. And he wasn't going to get it with this girl. But, at least he had someone...

"Johnnie? What's goin' through your head?" She asked, stroking his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright..." He sighed. "Just hurtin' a little, is all."

"Oh...I wish there was something I could do..."

Cutter smirked. "Just that smile is makin' me feel better, doll."

Her face reddened and she giggled. "You're some kinda man, you know that?"

"Yeah. So I've heard." He adjusted himself. "You workin' tonight?"

Her smile fell. "Yes..."

"Mm. Maybe send someone over my way, yeah?"

"W...What?"

Cutter saw Otis wrap an arm protectively around Adi, watching them carefully. He had heard the change in tone of her voice.

"Well. You're fuckin' other men. Can't I fuck other women?"

"John..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "That's...that's how I make a living. You're just being cruel..."

"I'm just callin' it like I see it, girlie. Ain't nothin' against you. I like you. A lot. I enjoy you bein' here. But if you're out whorin', I can whore too."

She stood, slapping Cutter, and left.

"Hey! Get back here! You ain't got a ride home!"

She stopped dead, looked at Otis and smiled sweetly at him. "Sir, will you please take me home?"

"A...ahhhhhh..." Otis looked back and forth between Cutter and the girl, confusion etched in his face.

"Take her, Otis. They'll just fight and it won't be good for either of them. They can work it out once they've cooled down."

"How come you never let me do that?"

"Because you'll just shrug it off and ignore it. Go, baby. Take her home." She kissed his cheek and they went on their way.

When Otis came back, he sat down in front of Cutter. "Nice going, genius."

"What?"

"That girl really liked you. More than anyone else I've ever seen. You could have had something real there."

"Not like you and Adi have..." He sighed. "That's what I want. I ain't settlin' anymore. Too old."

Otis scoffed. "You think Adi and I were always like we are now? I know we're the perfect couple, but it takes work."

Cutter had to role his eyes at Otis's declaration. But he had to admit, he wasn't wrong. They were perfect.

"We weren't always perfect. It took a lot of work. A LOT of work. But god...Is it worth it. You know you ain't never gonna have anything if you think like that."

"Did you settle for Adi?"

"Aaaahhh...Not settle, no. But your situation is a little different."

"Yeah..."

"I'll bring her back tomorrow. You guys can talk then." Otis sighed. "Goddamn are you makin' my life difficult."

"Excuse the fuck outta me." Cutter sighed. "Women are crazy."

"Yeah, they are." Otis said, raising his eyebrows.

"What was that?" Adi stood in the doorway.

"That I love you more than anything, sweetheart." Otis smiled innocently.

"MM-hm." She smirked back.


	7. Chapter 7

Otis stretched in the morning, squeezing Adi after he has cracked his joints to satisfaction.

"Mmm...Morning, handsome." She sighed into him.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed her forehead. She smiled at the soft fluff as his beard tickled her nose.

"How's Cutter this morning?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him yet. Haven't been up yet."

"Mm..." She burrowed into his chest. It was a crisp morning for Texas. Neither one of them wanted to get out of bed, preferring to stay in the warmth of the covers, curled up to one another as they slumbered. But Cutter needed to be checked on.

He sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, pondering. He really, truly regretted what he had said to that poor girl. His heart hurt more than he would like to admit at the pained expression on her face that was painted in his mind.

He really had liked her. Had enjoyed her company as much as he enjoyed the sex. She loved him for more than just a piece of dick. And he thought that maybe, just maybe he had liked her for more than just a piece of ass, too.

Ever since he and Eve had split so many years ago, he had a hole in his heart. She was his one and only love of his life, and he had fucked it up. Irreparably. He still had his girl, Baby, but God he missed his woman all those years. He missed the way she made him feel- human again. Like he didn't have to be so fucking brash and cruel constantly. Like he was lovable and deserved love.

This girl had started to make him feel that way too, but he had gotten scared. He had feared replacing Eve. He hadn't wanted to do that. He had just wanted someone to make him feel loved. Make him have fun again and make him smile like he used to.

He heard Otis and Adi stirring in the other room, then Otis opening his door.

"Hey. How ya feelin'?"

"Alright. Still hurtin'. But I think I'll manage to survive."

"Oh, yeah? Well...that's good, I guess..."

"Mm..."

"I'm going to go get your woman. I think you need to talk to her."

"Hm."

"Don't hm. Me. You could have what Adi and I have if you just work at it. You can't throw something you think is special away just because it's not absolutely perfect at first. We worked so, so fucking hard to have what we do now. But if we hadn't. If she had just given up on me and not fought to fight for me...We wouldn't have what we do."

"Alright, alright Happy boy. Bring her over."

Otis traveled in town and knocked on the door. As soon as the woman opened it, she threw a mug at him.

"Hey!"

"Go AWAY!"

"No, no. Listen...Come on. I think you guys should talk it out...I...I know he's a fucking dickhead. But...He actually really does like you. I...I don't think he would have risked coming over here and getting hurt if he didn't."

"If he's such an ass, why do you care?"

"Because my wife cares."

"Why do you hate him?"

Pain flashed across Otis's face, and the woman thought best not to press further.

"Okay...I'll come with you..."

"Thank you."

They traveled back to the house and she stomped up the stairs to Cutter's room, standing defiantly in the doorway.

"Hello..."

"Uh-huh. What've you got to say for yourself."

"Listen. I'm sorry. I really am. Please...Please don't hate me. I...I need to think before I speak sometimes. I was trying to kid around and it didn't work. It just made you mad and hurt you...Please..."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm fuckin' sorry. Do you think I would say it if I didn't mean it? Kidding around is one thing, I say things I don't mean. But apologizing is different. I wouldn't kid around about that. I truly am sorry. You know...I ...I wouldn't have risked life and limb to go over to your house if I didn't. I knew your pimp could show up and beat the shit out of me. I knew that. But I did it anyway. Because I like you...Okay? I...I enjoy your company. I do...You..."

Her eyes lit up and she waited for him to continue talking.

"You...you remind me what it feels like to be in a relationship with someone who's special...A long time ago I had that. And I miss it...So..." He shrugged, grimacing as he did. "You...You'll give me another chance, right?"

She smirked, leaning back in her seat. "Beg me for it."

"OH MY GOD." Otis shouted, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Thought you were staying in case it got ugly, happy boy?"

"Kill him for all I care, I'm not sticking around for that!"

Adi heard him and giggled. Guess Cutter had sweet talked her back.

"Listen, baby. I am sorry..." Cutter sighed. "I...I shouldn't say that shit to you. You ain't no common whore. Any fool could see that."

She leaned close to the bed and kissed him. "Yeah, but you ain't no common fool, are you?"

"Hmm?" Cutter was distracted by the sweet kiss. It was different from their usual steamy make out sessions leading to mind blowing sex.

"You fat bastard...I...I think I love you..." She pulled away.

Cutter quirked an eyebrow. "You hated me 10 minutes ago."

She sighed, stroking his beard. "No. I didn't hate you. I was hurt."

"You women are fucking crazy." He closed his eyes, cringing. Immediately regretting what he had said. "That's not what I meant...I..."

"I know. You're kidding around. You don't like having serious conversations, do you?"

"No. No I do not."

She kissed him again, resting her palm on his chest, and letting it wander up to rest on the side of his neck. "You're silly...My clown." She smiled, touching their noses.

Cutter simply chuckled. Damn, he couldn't believe this. It was just like with Eve again. His heart panged at the thought of her. He missed her. Now she was gone, and there was absolutely no chance of them ever getting back together. Unless they could in the afterlife. But he had held out all these years for her. Guess now was as good a time as ever to let go of ghosts.


	8. Chapter 8

Adi should have known a relaxing evening wouldn't actually be a relaxing evening as long as Cutter and Otis were involved.

Cutter's girlfriend? She didn't really know what to call her- was snuggled up to him on the couch. He had finally felt well enough to venture downstairs three days ago, and was doing well. She had her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest as he sipped from a bottle of Southern Comfort. Otis had a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, the other wrapped around Adi's waist. She peppered his jawline with kisses, feeling his cheeks bunch up in a smile as she did.

"You're so cute..." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"You're so sexy." She replied, smiling up at him.

"Nope. You're blind." He took another swig of Jack.

"You stop that." She growled, squeezing his nipple through his shirt.

"Ah! Hey!" He swatted her hand away. "Don't do that..."

"Awww. Sorry, babe. Don't get all pissy."

"That was weird. Don't do that."

She giggled. "Why? Are they sensitive?"

"Yes, they fuckin' are. You'll hurt their feelings."

They both burst into laughter, Adi laying her head on his chest.

"Now THIS is how life is meant to be lived." Otis took a sip of the alcohol. "Bottle of Jack in one hand, and my baby in my other arm. Ain't got nothin' to worry about as long as I got my baby girl."

"You're drunk."

"And what if I am?" He smirked.

"Ooooh, careful Otis. We're getting drunk together again." Cutter cackled. His girlfriend raised her head from his chest and looked at him, confused.

Otis glared at him.

"Maybe that sweet little ass will defy gravity again for me, huh?" He laughed.

"Cutter, shut the fuck up." Otis growled.

"Why? Am I turning you on?" He took another swig of booze. The bottle was half empty already. "Was your first time like riding a bicycle? With your daddy behind you all the way?"

Adi felt Otis begin to lurch forward and grabbed him, her arm around his waist. "Don't you dare. He's drunk. So are you."

"I wonder if you're still as tight as you were, huh? Or you still got a stick up there, boy?"

"W...what are you talking about, John?" The girl muttered fearfully.

"I'll fuckin' tell you what he's on about." Otis snarled. "I was abused and fucked by my dad for 13 years. 13 fuckin' years I fought for my life. I was raped. Every FUCKIN' day from the time I was 6 until I got free. And this fuckin' asshole. This bozo mother fuckin' cock licker son of a bitch. You know what he did to me? He fuckin' fucked me, too. Not figuratively, ohhh no. He got drunk one night and bent me over like I was his fuckin' woman, because he didn't HAVE a woman anymore and I was the closest warm fuckin' body. And you know what else?! He did it again! Oooh, yeah! He fuckin' did. And that time, neither one of us were drunk! I was fuckin'..." Otis took a swig of Jack, shaking his head. "I was so fuckin' scared. That was the worst time. You know why? Because he took the time to humiliate me afterward! He stuck around to rub it in my face- literally! Yeahhh, you think he's your sweet fuckin' man and you love him oh so very much. Well, that's what he DOES to people that trust him, woman! He takes their worst fear and throws it RIGHT back in their face! He's a fucking user! THAT is your sweet fuckin' clown."

"J...John...Is...is that true?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Yeah, it is!" He cackled. "Ohhhh you should have seen his face! God was he fuckin' scared! He was scared shitless! Does your ass still sting, whitey?!"

Otis took a long swig from his bottle, sadness crossing his features. "No...But the memory still does..."

Adi sighed. God, it was going to be a long night. Otis had wild mood swings when he drank whiskey.

"Ohhh Whitey how many times do I have to apologize for that? You know I'm sorry!"

"Yeah...Doesn't take it back..." He swirled the bottle in his hand, taking another swig.

"Otis..."

"I...John, I can't believe...I can't believe you did that. And you just sit around laughing about it?"

"What?"

"You...You really, really hurt him. You think that's funny, John?"

"I..."

"You...you _raped_ him...John...I...You're not really like that, are you?"

"I...I mean...I did it...I regret it...But..."

"John...I...I can't...You're sitting here laughing about it! And you're seeing first hand how much it hurt him!"

"I can't take it back! That's just happy boy. He's a whiner!"

"I...I can't..." She stood up, pulling herself away from him.

"Where you goin'?!"

"I'm LEAVING!"

"Otis drove you!"

"I'll WALK!" She left, slamming the door.

"Wait!" He clamored after her, falling down to the floor. "Dammit!" He stumbled upright, stalking over to Otis, whose eyes widened as Cutter towered over him. "You son of a bitch." He growled.

Otis clamored up the couch to try and get away from him.

"I really, really liked her, you miserable cock! And you had to go and tell her!"

"You were the one making jokes about it! Maybe if you had kept your mouth shut she wouldn't have started asking questions!"

Cutter lunged forward at Otis in a fake attack. He stopped before he really made any ground, stomping his foot. But it was enough to make Otis fall ass over tit over the couch and onto the floor.

"Otis!" Adi jumped up and ran around the back of the couch, helping him up.

"You mother FUCKER!" Cutter stormed after her.

Adi stood, staring Cutter in the face. "I dare you to hit him."

His anger faded as he sobered, seeing that little spit fire in front of him. She was as unpredictable as Otis was, and he didn't want to feel her wrath.

"Come on. What're you gonna do? Huh? Sit the fuck down, old man. You ain't doin' nothin'. Because you're in OUR fucking house! So sit down and shut the fuck up! You can deal with it when you're sober. But you two hot heads need to sober up before you cause any more damage."

Cutter sat back down, staring at Adi slightly fearfully. "Okay. Okay."

"You can go see her in the morning. Otis. Let's go to bed."

"O...Okay, mama." He followed her, stumbling up the stairs after her.

She sat Otis down on the edge of the bed and sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders. He tensed at first, but then relaxed.

"Mmm...What's this about?"

"You did good sweetie. You didn't attack him. And you told her without being too upset. You were honest. I'm just rewarding you a little."

"Mmmm...feels good, mama."

She kissed him. "But you're going to take Cutter to go see her tomorrow."

Otis hung his head, sighing. "Dammit."


	9. Chapter 9

Otis was unnerved at being terrified to go downstairs in his own house. But he knew Cutter was pissed beyond belief, and he didn't want to feel his wrath without Adi there to break them up if things got too serious for his liking. Because the two of them could very, very easily get out of hand.

"Ooooootiiiisss~" Adi cooed, nuzzling into his neck. His heart fluttered. God, that would never get old.

He chuckled lightly. "Goodmorning, baby."

"You ready to get up and face the day?"

"No..." He pulled her closer. "Not while you're here with me."

"Aww. Well, I hate to break it to you, but we have to."

"No." Otis tightened his grip on her.

"Yes. Come on."

"Cutter is still gonna be pissed at me."

"So?"

"I don't want to deal with that."

"I know you don't, but you have to."

"Mmmm...But DO I?"

"Yes. You live here, genius."

"I know...HE doesn't have to."

"Otis."

He sighed. "Fine. Fine." He nuzzled her, kissing her head. "But just let me lay here and hold you a little longer."

"Mmm...I could do that all day. If you keep convincing me of that, we'll never get anything done."

"That's the plan."

"Come on, Otis. Let's get up." She shoved him out of the bed, giggling as he landed on the floor with a thud.

He looked up at her with disdain,but picked himself up off of the floor. He got dressed and went downstairs to face cutter.

"You miserable cock sucker."

"Good morning, Cutter." Otis sighed.

"I liked her! I really, really liked her, and you ruined it!"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna take you to see her so you can stop your bitchin' and moanin' about it."

"What?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter? I-I-I-I-I a-am going t-t-t-to t-take you to see her, asshole." Otis rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not as much of a cock as you think I am."

"Adi is making you do it."

"Adi is making me do it."

Cutter sighed and shook his head. "Er...thanks."

"What?" Otis's jaw dropped.

"Shut up, you heard me. I said thank you."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Yeah, well surprise surprise, whitey."

"Don't call me that."

The two men drove to Cutter's woman's house and parked along the street.

"Alright, shit stain. Get out of my car."

"You're coming with me."

"The fuck I am."

"What are you gonna do? Sit here and whack off?"

"...Mother fucker..." Otis got out of the car, wandering up to to the house with Cutter.

He knocked on the door, and she answered.

"Hi, sweetie. How're you?"

"Ah. I'm alright. Uh...I brought someone to talk to you." Cutter peaked out from behind Otis.

"Nope." She slammed the door in their faces. Otis knocked again, and she opened it. "What?!"

"Please, please talk to him. Come on. He's in love with you."

"I have had that...that terrible thing done to me too many times! I will NOT date someone who has DONE it!" She slammed the door, negating to remember that Otis's hand was resting on it. He cried out in pain as the door crunched his fingers. "Ohhhh! I'm so sorry!"

"AH! FUCKIN'...CRAZY BITCH! GOD DAMN! CUTTER! GET ME BACK TO ADI!"

"Please..." Cutter pleaded one last time.

"Fuck you." She slammed the door again.

Cutter drove Otis back to the house and left to his own devices while Adi cared for his hand.

"Ohhh...Baby..."

"Ah! Fuck...that hurts, mama..."

"Well, three fingers are broken, I would guess."

"Mm..." He squirmed as she wrapped his hand, then kissed his nose.

"Good thing it was your right hand." She sighed. "You didn't get Cutter to talk to her, huh?"

"No... She wouldn't. Hence why my hand was slammed in the door."

"Where's Cutter?"

"I don't know! My hand was fuckin' broken!"

They found Cutter sprawled out on the couch, bottle of whiskey in one hand and evidence of Cocaine on the table.

"Oh, christ..." Otis sighed.

"Ohhh...He really cares for her. We need to get her to talk to him, Otis."

"we need to get him the fuck out of our house is what we need..."

"He took you in when you needed it, Otis."

"When are you going to stop holding that over my head?"

"Never."

"Mm...Fine. I'll take him tomorrow."

Neither Adi nor Otis was awake by the time Cutter was high off his ass in the morning, drugging himself into a stupor. He and Adi sat, watching Cutter to make sure he was still alive, when they heard a knock at the door, which Otis answered.

"Ohh...Did...Did I do that?" Cutter's woman pointed to Otis's hand.

"Yep."

"S...sorry...Is...Is John around?"

"Well, he's here, but I don't know about around." Otis stepped away from the doorway and motioned for her to follow, leading her into the living room to see him.

"Oh..."

"You missed him plunging a needle into his veins."

"O...Over me?"

"Yeah...You gotta let him talk to you. He...Honestly, he does regret what he did. He has apologized multiple times to me. I...I don't think he would ever...do it again. Especially...Now he understands what it's like...So..."

"Okay...sober him up and bring him over."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Please don't slam my other hand in the door."

She smiled woefully. "I won't."

Within a few hours, Cutter had sobered enough to sit up. "Is...is she here?"

"Who?"

"My girl."

"You missed her."

"What?!"

"We'll go see her tomorrow, don't worry." He sighed.

Begrudgingly, Otis hauled Cutter to her house yet again. "You owe me gas money, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it."

Otis's jaw dropped again. "For real?"

"Sure."

"Holy shit!"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and knocking on the door. She answered, letting both of them in.

"Babygirl, you gotta listen to me. That...that thing with Otis...I...I was so fucked up on drugs and alcohol...I had just broken up with my long time girlfriend, and it tore me up. Really, really tore me up. So...I turned to that...and...And he was the closest warm body...I...I apologized numerous times. And we're good now..."

Otis quirked an eyebrow. "What about the other time?"

Cutter turned to him with a look of fire. Otis shrank back, gulping.

"THAT time...I...testosterone was in the way. I...I don't know what I was thinking. But, babygirl, you...you gotta believe me I'm not that way. Please...please give me another chance...I...I think I need you. A...and I want to be with you. I wouldn't have risked getting filleted like I did if I didn't really care about you...Please...Please, woman..."

She sighed. "Okay...But...But you're going to have to work..."

He sighed in relief, gathering her into his arms. "That's all I need. That's all I need." He kissed her, tilting her head back to meet his much taller frame.

"I missed you, John..."

"Missed you too, girlie." He kissed her again.

Otis sighed. God, he just wanted to get back to his girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Adi pinned Otis to the wall, smirking up at him.

"Ooh. I like that twinkle in your e-aaahhh..." Otis trailed off as Adi kissed his neck.

"Do I know you well or what?" Adi smirked against his skin.

"Mmm...Alarmingly so..." He tilted his head back to give her better access. His breath hitched in his throat and he let out a low groan, tightening his grip in the small of her back.

"Baby...Those noises drive me crazy..."

"Then what're you waiting for...?"

"Cutter is up here..."

"Mmm. What do you think about trying to get Cutter to move in with little miss thing, hmm?" Otis smirked, twirling Adi's hair around his fingers.

"Otis..."

"Come on...This is OUR house. I want to start my life with you. I want to start OUR life. Just you and me. Like it was always supposed to be."

"Otis..." Smiling, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "But...what about Baby?"

"Eh...Baby isn't that bad. It's Cutter that's intrusive."

"I think you just want Cutter to leave because it's Cutter."

"N...No."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, okay. So what? He's happy with that girl. No, that's it. I want him to be _happy._ " Otis chuckled.

Adi swatted his chest, giggling. He pulled her back to him and kissed her, chuckling as well.

Cutter and his woman were curled up on the couch when Otis came down the stairs in the morning. Cutter's car had been gone when he and Adi had gone to bed, and he had expected him to stay at her house, so Otis hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"Uhhh...hey...Good morning."

"Morning Happy Boy." Cutter smirked.

His girlfriend jolted upright. "Oh! Good morning!" She blushed. "I...ah..."

"Nope. Dont wanna know."

"I...er...I could make breakfast!"

Otis shrugged. "If you want."

"Can I?" She asked, bright eyed.

"Sure. I bet Adi would love it."

Otis watched as Cutter wrapped his arms around her while she was cooking. Maybe he was really in love with her.

After they had eaten breakfast -Adi had been over joyed to come down to someone else cooking- Cutter and his girl sat in the living room.

"John...I...I was so mad...because...I...I've been through that...and I know what it's like...I...I was so scared. so. so scared. I didn't know what to do...I...A hooker surely can't report rape..."

"Oh, baby girl..." He hugged her close and kissed her head.

"I'm okay, John. It's just so scary...you feel like less of a human..."

"I know...I've been through it too."

"What?"

"Happy boy over there. He wanted to get his revenge. So he tied me up like I did him...He did the same damn thing...god it hurt. There was so, so much blood...So much. I...I had no idea how bad it hurt until he fucked me, holding me down on the floor...hit me...calling me his bitch and telling me I liked it. Calling me a slut..."

Otis stood in the doorway of the living room, jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cutter was trying to get sympathy and get out of his girlfriend's anger.

"John..." She looked up at him sympathetically. "I...I know what you're trying to do...Trying to frame him...But it doesnt change what you did."

"What? He...He hurt me...he hurt me too!"

"I know John. I'm sure it was awful, baby..."

"It was...that little fucker is strong..."

"Ohhhh my big sweet man..." She nuzzled into his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Fuckin asshole..." Otis grumbled, going back to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Adi from behind, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm...Hi handsome." She giggled as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"Hey, mama." He sighed contentedly.

"What're the children doing in there?"

"Talking about my revenge on Cutter."

"What?"

"You know..."

"Oh..."

"Mmmm...We haven't christened this house yet." He smirked, pulling her closer against him. They heard Cutter and his girl go upstairs.

"Hm?"

"We haven't had sex in every room yet."

She giggled. "Well...where can we start?"

"Right here." He spun her around and pinned her against the sink, kissing her deeply.

"Baby, not with Cutter here."

"Mmmm...He's upstairs."

"Baby! Do you really want them to talk in on us?"

"Maybe it would get them out of here!" He smirked. Adi squealed and giggled as he picked her up by her waist and sat her on the sink counter.

Cutter lay in his bed with his girl, twirling her hair around his fingers. She sat up and pushed him down to the bed.

"So Otis hurt you, baby?" She jutted her bottom lip out, stroking his chest.

"Huh?"

"He hurt my sweet, sweet man, didn't he? My big lovey clown..." She lay her head on his chest, squeezing him.

"You didn't see anything wrong with that before."

"Oh, papa bear..." Cutter's pants panged at the nickname. "I know how Otis can get. He's dangerous. My god, he hurt you...I know he can fly off the handle. I didn't want to risk him hurting my papa bear again."

Cutter growled deep in his throat. Papa bear. Damn that got him riled up. "He can be testy...Specially if he thinks you're defendin' me."

"Mmm. That's right. Don't you know how female wolves defend their mate?"

"Hmm? How's that?"

"They act like they're afraid of the predator, and crouch under the male's neck. But it's really to protect his throat from getting ripped out. It's a dupe, baby. You act one way to save your lover's ass, and then you really feel another way."

Cutter smirked, chuckling. "Well, happy boy didn't say anything. So I think we're in the clear."

"Mmm..." She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, letting her hand trail down his chest.

"Why don't you show me a little lovin', huh? After you found out what horrors I've been through."

She smirked, unbuttoning his pants. "Ohhh, my brave lone wolf." She kissed down his torso.

Otis grimaced as he heard Cutter scream. He was so close to finishing, but it took him right out of the moment.

Adi panted, fingers raking down his back and the other hand entangled in his hair. "What the fuck was that?"

"Cutter..."

"Oh, god..." She grimaced.

"Yeah..."

"We need to start charging rent."


	11. Chapter 11

Cutter laid curled up with his girl that night, dozing off to sleep. She was curled up on his chest, head resting lovingly on him and her arms wrapped around him. She fell sound asleep, too, snoring contentedly on her lover.

She was jolted out of sleep as he flailed underneath her, screaming desperately. "NO! NOOO! I'M SORRY! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"John! John wake up! John!" She screamed, shaking him.

He sat up abruptly, gasping for air.

"John...John, it's okay. I'm right here."

He laid back down, panting.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. You're okay." She pulled him close, running a hand over his head.

Embarrassment and shame washed over Cutter. He was her big, strong, tough man, as she always said. Her 'Papa bear'. Her 'lone wolf'. He was strong and virile. But she had just witnessed him at his weakest. He felt small, insignificant. Worthless. His face reddened and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, now you show me sympathy. Now you believe me..."

"What? John..."

"You didn't give a shit before. Fuckin'...weren't mad at Happy boy before..."

"John. Stop it. Of course I cared."

"Now you wanna sooth me and be all loving...Bitch didn't care before."

"John. I told you. I didn't want to get Otis all riled up. You know how he can get. I didn't want him to hurt my baby again..."

"Mm..."

"Baby...Come on. You know I love you."

Cutter's head spun. "What?"

She giggled. "You silly clown. Don't you know when to take things seriously?" She stroked his face. "Of course I love you. I was trying to protect you."

"Don't need protectin'."

"Sure you don't. Doesn't mean I can't do it anyway." She smiled, kissing him.

He sighed. "Alright...alright." He pulled her close again, dozing back to sleep.

Otis and Adi lay in bed, curled up to one another.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch told her."

Adi quirked an eyebrow. Otis was spooning her, and she was facing away from him, thankful he couldn't see her face.

"It took me so, so long to tell you...I can't fuckin' believe he told her."

"You told me, baby. Why can't he tell her?"

"I...He's just...pretty free with that information."

"Baby. You get so riled up about him...He does somethin' to you."

"Mm..." Otis grumbled.

The next day, Otis was down making coffee when Cutter's girl slipped down the steps in a robe and fluffy slippers. He glanced over his shoulder, grunting in greeting.

"Mornin'." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Uhm...Is...is what Cutter said true? Is that the whole story?"

Otis shrugged. "More or less. I was...I was pretty brutal. I mean...I wouldn't have done it...Wouldn't have even crossed my mind if..." He rubbed his face. "Ah, fuck. Nevermind."

"No, come on. Tell me."

"We were all hurt bad, alright? And Adi's a doctor. She was takin' care of us. She was so good to us...I...I know she's my wife, but she's an amazing doctor...Amazing. Anyway...Cutter was tryin' to pull her away from me. He...He made crude jokes about her...always wanted her attention. Tried to keep her away from me as much as possible. He...then he started talkin' about how he'd bend her over and rape her...fuck her like a real man...I...I completely lose it if anyone threatens her. Absolutely apeshit, I admit it. But he...He did it to me. So why wouldn't he do it to her? So I put him in his place, and I got revenge for myself too..."

"Was it worth it?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"You're serial killers...You...You rape your victims."

Otis snorted. "Yeah, but I don't let them live. Not to go through that. But...Cutter sees what I went through all my life." He shrugged. "It still wasn't worth it. But at least he understands the pain he put me through."

She nodded. "Okay...That's fair. Thank you."

"Huh?"

She smiled and walked up the stairs.

Adi came down shortly after, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his back. He jumped, crying out in surprise.

"Shhhh, It's me." She kissed his shoulder. "It's just me."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "God, I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't. Because you're getting affection."

"Yeah, but I damn near come out of my skin every time."

"Mmm..." She kissed his shoulder again.

"You're lucky you're cute." He smiled over his shoulder at her.

"What're you cookin'?"

"Eggs. For you and I."

"Aww, baby."

"I'm nice sometimes."

"You are." She kissed his cheek.

"Adi...Think we can talk to them about moving out today?"

She sighed. "I don't want confrontation, Otis..."

"I know, but Goddammit Adi. You bought this house for us to live in and for us to start OUR life together. OUR story. Don't...Don't you want rooms full of pet squirrels or some shit? Or...Medical specimens in jars?"

"Ooh, keep talkin' dirty to me, baby."

He smirked. "What I'm saying, is I want to start my life with you. I want...I was US. JUST us."

"But Baby-"

"Baby is one thing, and you damn well know it."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, baby. You bought this house for us. Not them."

"I know...I know..." She sighed. "Okay..."

"I love you." He kissed her.

They sat and ate their breakfast together, and as they were cleaning up, they heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Goodmorning, guys." Adi smiled.

"Goodmorning!" Cutter's girlfriend chirped.

"Listen...We need to talk to you guys about something..." Otis sighed.

"Oh! We need to talk to you something, too!" She smiled, looking up at Cutter.

"Ahh...Yeah..." Cutter sighed. "Uhm...She's...gonna stop whoring and get a real job...and we're gonna move in here, if that's okay. She...She wants to be a better person, and...She wants to sell her house. It's in a real bad neighborhood."

Adi reached over to Otis and snapped his jaw closed.

"We'll pay rent! Honest. John said he had enough for the first month until I get a job, then we'll split it..."

"Of course. We'd be happy to." Adi smiled.

Otis gaped. "WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Otis pulled Adoria into the kitchen, eyes wide.

"A...Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want to be with me anymore? That you don't want to start our life together?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then what the _fuck_ , Adoria?!" He rubbed his face. "Why the fuck are you letting them move in?!"

"Otis, you can't just throw your family out on the street."

"He-I-"

"He took you in-"

"I know I know I know, goddammit." He groaned. "I just...what the fuck?!"

"Otis, you don't have a job right now."

"I know that! I can't right now until-"

"You can't until the investigations die down and people forget about you, I know. I know, sweetie. That's not what I'm saying. Calm down." She soothed, resting a hand on his chest. "Breathe. Talk to me."

"I'm trying. I'm trying Adi but FUCK I'm pissed!"

"I know. Please, please don't take your temper out on him. Calm down and talk to me."

He glared down at her. "Mm."

"That's not what I'm saying. I know you can't get a job right now. I'm not asking you to risk that. I know you could get in serious, serious trouble, and you could be taken away from me. That is literally the last thing on this earth that I want, is my Otis to be taken away from me. What I am saying, though, is that if they pay rent, it could help us save some money in the long run. They're not going to be here forever, baby. We are. You are always going to be mine. Forever. It won't hurt just a tad longer."

He sighed, rolling his eyes and shifting his weight to the other foot. He knew she was right. He couldn't argue.

"I know you don't want them to. I don't really either. But it won't hurt us any, baby. It'll give us some extra money until you can start fixing cars again or get a job somewhere, whatever suits you. But they need us. They need us now. Don't you remember what it was like to-"

"Don't. Don't play that card with me."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry."

He sighed. "Okay..."

"Try not to kill Spaulding?"

"I can't make any promises." He grumbled.

Cutter and his girl went back to her house to start to gather her things. She would gradually move out, escaping too much wrath from her pimp.

"Oh, John. Look...The bed we made love in for the first time..."

He smiled wryly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah...But we're gonna have a better life now, yeah? You don't have to worry about gettin' hurt anymore."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "You're such a sweet big bear of a man, my papa bear."

He chuckled. "So you're not still mad at me?"

"Well...Otis told me something the other day I didn't like, but it's in the past."

"What did he say? I'll squash that little twerp."

"You will not, John. Stop being 'Cutter' and start being 'John' again."

Cutter reeled slightly at the comment, blinking blankly at her for a moment.

"He told me you threatened Adoria. And that was what pushed him over the edge."

"Mm...Yeah..."

"Would you have actually done it? Would you have hurt her? After she saved you?"

"No. I just like to get under his skin."

"Mm...I didn't think you would...But you need to work on making a better relationship with him. They're letting us live in their home."

"We're paying them rent." He deadpanned.

"They're letting us live in their home. That they bought. For themselves. You need to work on your relationship with him. They could have very easily kicked us out. But they didn't."

"I have a feeling that has more to do with Adi and less to do with Otis."

"It doesn't matter. Please John, please? For me?" She stared up at him, doe-eyed.

"Oh, alright. I'll be nice to happy boy."

"Thank you, Johnny." She kissed him again.

"Hey," He smirked. "Whaddya say we make love on this bed one last time?"

She giggled. "I think I can do that for you, Papa Bear."

Adi and Otis sat on the couch, curled up in one another, watching TV as they waited for Cutter and his girl to come back.

"It'll be just like old times."

"Mm." Otis grunted.

"Ohhh don't be so sour about it."

"Hard not to be, mama."

"Well, get over it."

"Well, get over it." He mocked.

She turned and looked at him, a disbelieving expression on her face. "He does somethin' to you, baby..."

"Yeah. He did a lot of things to me."

"We worked through that."

"Yeah, yeah..."

She sighed. Sometimes she wondered how old her husband really was.

Over the next few days, they helped Cutter and his girl move in. Otis and Cutter seemed to be on decently good terms so far. His girl was extremely appreciative, cooking for them relatively often and doing her best to help around the house. Adi had to admit, they were sweet together.

About a week passed. No one had killed each other yet.

She heard the clippers in the bathroom. Otis was trimming his beard, to her pleasure. It was getting a bit too bushy for her taste.

She heard him cry out in surprise or terror, she wasn't sure which, then silence.

"Otis? You okay?"

"CUTTEEEEEERRRRRR!"

She hurried to the bathroom, stopping dead in the doorway.

"What happened?!"

He turned slowly to look at her, fury in his eyes. Half of his face was what she had seen before he had closed the bathroom door after giving her a kiss. The other half of his face was quite near clean-shaven, reduced to stubble.

"Oh my god..." She covered her mouth in shock.

"Fuck..." He muttered, quickly finishing off what was left.

"How...did that happen?"

"I didn't check the guard before I started, because I always. ALWAYS leave it on the same guard. SOMEONE. Used it and didn't change it back."

She knew he was furious, but god, he was handsome.

"Baby...I...I know you're mad, but...I...I kind of like it...A lot."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think I've ever seen your full face. It's nice, for a change."

"Thought you liked the beard?"

"I do. And I want you to grow it back, but..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is very, very nice too." She kissed him. "Very, very nice..." She bit her lip, looking up at him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought you wouldn't like it..."

"No..." She stroked his face. "God, no. You're so fucking sexy...Both ways."

"Guess I don't have to kill him then..." He kissed her.

"No. You don't."

When Cutter and his girl came home, Cutter stopped dead in the doorway when he saw Otis.

"Oh, fuck...I...I..."

Otis waved him off. "It'll grow back."

Adi's and Cutter's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Nothing." Adi didn't want to stir up trouble. She nuzzled into his neck as Cutter went about his business. "You're a little prickly, babe."

"You have two options right now: This or clean shaven."

"Nope. This is good."

"That's what I thought."


	13. Chapter 13

Adoria had to give it to Otis, he was handling Cutter moving in with his girlfriend quite well.

They were constantly in each other's way, but they were trying their best not to kill each other.

"I made breakfast!" Cutter's girlfriend shouted from down the stairs.

"God, I'm going to be fat by the time they move..." Otis grumbled.

"You could use a few pounds on you." Adi replied, patting his stomach.

"Mmph." He watched her out of the corner of his eye in the bed. She sat up and took his face in her hands.

"I really liked your beard, but my god, Otis...You are so, so handsome...I never knew this face was hiding under that beard..."

"Adiiiiii..." Otis blushed as he tried to pull away. "Stop it..."

"No. NEVER." She nuzzled him.

They went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Cutter was sitting in the chair Otis always sat in, possibly in an open act of rebellion. Adi glanced at him nervously, but Otis didn't say a word, just walked around them to the coffee machine.

"Goodmorning!" His girl chirped, stirring hashbrowns on the stove.

"Mornin'." Adi smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Otis caught her, and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

Cutter saw the exchange, and jealousy panged in his heart. Would he ever have that with this girl?

She sat in Cutter's lap and nuzzled into him. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. He heard a small, pleased noise in the back of her throat. Yeah, he had that.

"I really appreciate you cooking for us all the time. It's so nice to come home to." Adi said kindly.

"Oh! It's no problem. You opened your home to us..."

They ate breakfast together with relatively no skirmish. Adi went to work, fully expecting chaos when she came home.

Instead, Otis was sitting in their room, sketching something or another.

"Hey, handsome."

"Mm?" She leaned in and kissed him. "Hey, mama."

"So, how was..."

"Fine. I stayed up here and he stayed down there. Worked out fine."

"Baby...I know you hate this..."

"Yeah, I do. But you're not wrong. He's family. We're all we have left..."

She nodded. "Well...I have a day off tomorrow. What do you say we go fishing and spend a day at the lake?"

"I would say thank god for getting me away from them."

As the evening wound to a close, he and Adi sat in the living room, watching some program absentmindedly while they sat in each other's arms. Cutter and his girl were in their room, doing god knows what.

"Adi...You know how the other night you mentioned about me working on cars?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"You know...Rufus...Isn't gonna be around for me to help..."

She hesitated. "Y...yeah...?"

Otis sighed, pausing a moment. "I really miss him..."

"Baby..."

"And I miss Mother Firefly...and Tiny..."

"I do too, Otis...They were my family too..."

He nodded slowly, looking down at their entwined arms. "Why couldn't it have been him...?"

"Otis..." She began to scold him, but he wasn't wrong. He was expressing his grief to her, and she would listen.

"I know Baby would have been devastated either way...But...I just..." He shook his head, watching the TV screen, but not really seeing anything.

She kissed his cheek, offering comfort.

They sat in silence for a while, her waiting for Otis to continue. But she sensed he had spilled enough of his guts for one evening.

"I think it'll do us good to get out tomorrow." She stroked his arm.

"Yeah, I think so too..."

The next morning, they packed a lunch and made their way to the lake before anyone else had gotten up.

Adi felt relaxed for the first time in a long while as they drove the long, winding back roads to the lake they frequented. She could see the tension settle from his body, as well.

As the day approached noon and they sat with their feet in the water, letting the waves lap their shins, they laughed and talked.

"This is the first date we've had in a long time..." Adi stated.

"You call this a date?" He asked, mouth full of sandwich.

"Yes, you goof!" She shoved him playfully.

He laughed, that genuine smile crossing his features. Where his cheeks raised to obstruct part of his eyes and crows' feet wrinkles appeared at the sides of his eyes. She could see now, for the first time, how his cheeks dimpled. She sat, staring at him in awe for a moment.

"...What?" He swallowed heavily.

"You...God, I love you."

"I love you too, Adi." He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

She moaned in the back of her throat, and the kiss deepened, her pulling on the front of his shirt to jerk him closer.

They heard a voice and both froze.

"Are you fucking _kidding me?!"_ Otis groaned. "I can't even get away from him at the _lake?!"_

Adi burst into peals of laughter.

"I can't fuckin' believe this! He's stalking me, I swear to God! Stop laughing!"

She couldn't.

"Goddamn...Fat bastard...followin' me everywhere. Moves into my house. Tries to take my girl."

"Oh, shut up." She kissed him, cutting off his grumbling.

"Hey, Happy boy!" Cutter called as they approached.

"NO!" He screamed over Adi's shoulder, pointing for them to go away. "Do NOT ruin this for me!"

Cutter laughed, turning away with his girl, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she curled into his chest. They walked away, leaving Otis and Adi on the shore.

"Goddamn...miserable cock-sucker..."

"Do you realize how much lovin' you'd get if you stopped. _bitching?_ "

"Sorry. Where were we?"

"I think you were rounding second base." She smirked.

Otis laughed. God, it felt good to laugh with her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Adi and Cutter's woman had become decent friends over the few weeks they had been living together. Her name was Stevie, and she was kind hearted, but called Cutter on his shit if he needed it. Otis rather enjoyed watching them bicker. It was about time someone put him in his place.

Otis stood behind Adi, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and nuzzled her face into his, enjoying the bristle of his beard that was beginning to grow back in. She reached up and behind her, stroking his face.

"Hey, mama." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey, handsome." She smiled. She had had a day off, the first in weeks since they had gone to the lake together. She and Otis had spent the morning entangled in one another. They had made love and snuggled with each other, just enjoying being together. She loved to see his face when they were curled up together like that. He always had a slight smile on his face and looked so at peace.

"You guys are so perfect together..." Baby smiled as she came down the stairs.

"What about us?!" Cutter smirked.

"Ahhh. Yeah. Okay." Baby sat at the table and joked with her father.

Otis swaggered over to the table and sat down, eating with them.

"Those pants not fitting as good anymore, Whitey?"

"...What?" Otis froze. Adi's eyes widened and she froze, holding her breath.

"My woman's puttin' some weight on you. Gettin' a gut on you like me."

Adi flinched. She felt sick in her stomach. Only she knew that Otis had problems with keeping food down sometimes out of guilt. She knew it stemmed from his childhood when he was only rewarded with food for not struggling against his parents, not given healthy meals. She knew how he had had to starve himself when he had first gone out on his own, scavenging for food. He had problems with an eating disorder, but she dare not bring up the actual medical diagnosis to him. She knew Cutter's words cut so much deeper than he would let on.

"Fuck you, old man..."

Cutter smirked and took a sip of his coffee, resuming his conversation with Stevie.

Baby and Adi exchanged worried glances. Baby had seen Otis relapse a few times through the years, as well, and knew how he could get. She and Adi were the only ones who had any idea.

"Like you can talk, fat fuck." Adi spat.

Cutter's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her.

"I'm surprised she can find your dick under that gut of yours." She couldn't hold back laughter. She was thankful, at least it came off like she was joking.

Stevie laughed, too. Baby sat and grimaced. Otis stared in awe.

"I'm surprised when you're riding him it doesn't make a bouncy ball noise and bounce you to the ceiling!" She howled. Cutter glared, wrapping his arm around Stevie.

"You...You like me this way, right?" He whispered.

"Of course, you buffoon. I love my big cuddly papa bear. Doesn't make it not funny, though." Stevie kissed his head, giggling along, patting his stomach. "I like you tubby. You hug better."

Cutter sighed thankfully. He hadn't had a woman in so long, he had all but forgotten about his appearance. He hadn't thought about it in years, or why it would matter.

Otis finished his plate of food, so as not to arouse any suspicion, and helped Adi clean up, like he always did. She heard him swallowing heavily and knew he was contemplating purging.

"Don't you dare..." She whispered.

He glanced at her, nodding.

They retreated to their bedroom together, Adi holding Otis's hand the whole way up the stairs. When she finally closed the door behind her, she sighed.

"Otis, god, please don't. Don't listen to Cutter."

"He's not wrong, Adi..."

"Otis-"

"He isn't. Look. I am getting a gut."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Otis, stop. You're being ridiculous."

He was standing in front of her full length mirror, fussing. "What?"

"Stop it, babe..." She took his face in her hands. "You're fine."

"But-"

"Otis."

"...I'm listening."

"You're fine. Stop it. So what if you have a little belly-"

"So I do! You admitted it!"

"Otis. Shut the fuck up." She sighed. "I love you. Belly or not. You're still so, so sexy. And so, so handsome."

Otis rolled his eyes. "Now I have no beard AND a gut."

She laughed outright. "Baby, stop. You...actually could have used a few pounds on you..."

"Hn?"

"I love your belly."

"Adi-"

She kissed him, pulling him close to her. "Relax, Otis."

"Mmm...Ok. Ok."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, giggling. "My Otis has some squish!"

"Ahh..."

"I love my squish." She squeezed him, nuzzling into his chest.

"Okay. That's enough of that."

"Of me loving on you?" She raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"No, of calling me your squish."

"Not you. Your belly."

"Oh. My mistake." He rolled his eyes.

Cutter sighed, staring at Stevie in the mirror. They too had retreated to their bedroom.

"You sure you wouldn't want a man like Otis? Fit and young?"

She sighed, swaying her hips as she approached him. "I've had more than my fair share of young studs. They're all talk and no play. They treat you like shit. Not all of them. Otis seems to treat Adi like she walks on water. But I'd pick you out of the lineup any day, papa bear." She smiled, kissing him lightly. "I love it when you just hold me close."

He smiled. "I think I can manage that." He playfully growled at her, swatting her to the bed with one great paw-like hand, pinning her under his arm as she squealed and giggled.


End file.
